Coming Of Age
by Fleeting Vapor
Summary: The Coming of Age Ceremony is suppose to be a time of celebration, but as it approaches, Regis finds himself wishing to stay in the human world with his comrades. Noblesse. Centered mostly around Regis, RK-4, Frankenstein, and Gejutel. Recommended.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 1)<strong>

"Regis, you have a letter." Frankenstein tossed the envelope to him and pulled another letter from the stack of mail. This one he set on a tray and placed the tray on the coffee table. "Master, one came for you as well."

"This is from my clan leader." Regis unfolded the paper carefully. "It's about my coming of age ceremony."

"Honestly, he could have called." Frankenstein slid his glasses from his face and tucked them into his left breast pocket. "Although, I have no desire to speak to him, it would have been much more efficient and much less difficult than transporting a letter. Especially over something like this. You must return to Lukedonia three days before your 200th birthday, correct?"

"Yes, that is, he did mention that, but that's not why he wrote."

"What is it, then?"

"He is concerned about the enhanced humans attending... and you."

"What?" The pressure in the room dropped sharply as Frankenstein's powers seeped into the atmosphere. "One's coming of age ceremony is a prestigious event. All of Lukedonia attends, even the lord and the clan leaders! Of course the Noblesse must attend. Gejutel has refused to invite my master? After the recent trouble he caused, does he intend to insult us?"

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, Master?" He immediately withdrew his powers, returning the room to a much more comfortable level.

"I have received an invitation."

"Master?"

"Then, does that mean only the three of us and the boss are not invited?" Tao whispered, attempting to read the letter over Regis' shoulder. "I wasn't expecting to be invited but being told not to attend..."

"The coming of age ceremony, that's when you become an adult right?" Takeo, equally as curious, appeared beside Tao. "I would have liked to see that."

"Yes, I will be considered an adult and will be given my first assignment by the lord." Regis offered them the letter, and Tao happily snatched it from his hand. "I inquired of my clan leader if it would be appropriate for you to come, since you had been to Lukedonia before, but his response was unfavorable."

"Heh."

Immediately on edge, Regis glared across the room. "What do you want to say?"

"Me?" M-21 smirked. "I have nothing to say to you."

"You laughed. I heard you."

"Um, guys?" Tao motioned for their attention.

"What do you want me to say? Happy Birthday?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "After you tell us you're not inviting us to your birthday party?"

"That's not what I meant!" Regis shouted, angrily leaping from his chair.

"Hey, guys." Tao repeated a little more strongly this time.

"Yeah, then what did you mean?" M-21 narrowed his eyes. "Upset just because your grandpa told you no? How elegant of you."

"That's not it! I just wanted you there!"

"Enough."

Everyone fell silent at Frankenstein's interruption.

"Hahaha," Tao laughed nervously with his hand behind his head and quickly scurried over to M-21. "I was trying to tell you that I think this ceremony is kind of important to the boss."

M-21 didn't take his eyes from Regis. Was the kid actually upset about it?

"One's coming of age ceremony is extremely important." Seira confirmed without a change of expression. "It begins with a period of time in the human world, followed by an inquiry of what one has learned during that time, and concluding with the ceremony. I believe human's refer to it as a rights of passage. All are permitted to attend the concluding ceremony but receiving an invitation is a special honor."

"And, often, a political maneuver." Frankenstein frowned, still frustrated by Gejutel's response. "The child's clan leader controls the invitations and uses this to create alliances with those in power. Those invited are a strong statement of the kind of leader the child is expected to become. As you can imagine, my master has received countless invitations whereas Seira likely has not received any."

"What? Seira is that true?" Tao asked, tilting forward to see her around Regis. "But wouldn't she receive one this time since she's a clan leader?"

"I have not been invited."

"But you're close to Regis and his grandpa."

"Like I said, this is _political_." Frankenstein continued. "Seira has only recently become a clan leader."

"It is true. An alliance with me would be unprofitable for Regis."

"Then why would you even consider inviting us?"

Regis looked at Tao then down at his hands. "You do not have to receive a formal invitation to attend. I thought it would be considerate since I received your help, and I had hoped since the ceremony completes my time in the human world..."

"Then that means..." M-21 clenched his fists tightly at his sides. "You're leaving?"

**CoA**

* * *

><p>AN: CoA=Coming of Age

This is my 3rd Noblesse fanfic. I had every intention to stop writing after this one, but I couldn't leave it unfinished. The response I received motivated me, and as you can see, I didn't end up quitting. So, this fic is special to me in that sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 2)<strong>

"What is the range on this rifle?" Lifting the weapon to his shoulder, Takeo aimed it at the target and pulled the trigger. It shot far to the left. "The cross-hair must be off. Adjusting seven inches to the right." He reloaded and shot again. Perfect. "I don't know. Maybe about twenty feet?" The clerk swept a pile of shredded cardboard into a dustpan. "And, sir, if you're going to take it out of the packaging, you need to buy it first.""Ah, sorry." Tao seized the toy from Takeo's hand and dropped it in the cart. "We'll take them all and the ammunition, too.""These are foam." Takeo held up a package of orange bullets. "This will not be effective.""The children in the commercial enjoyed being attacked by it." Tao pushed the cart to the cashier and unloaded the arsenal at the cash register. "Takeo, keep a look out."Becoming invisible from outside, Takeo pressed his back against the wall and watched the street from the corner of his eye. "All clear.""Let's go!" Tao called, grabbing the bags and bursting through the door."Uh," the clerk held up a paper, "you forgot your receipt."

"Mission accomplished!" Tao happily marked off another task from his list. "Now to check on M-21's progress."

"M-21 refused to participate." Now holding most of the bags, Takeo weaved through the crowds as he followed Tao home. "He walked out before you finished suggesting your idea. I would have as well if you hadn't stolen my wallet."

"He'll do it anyway."

[-] [-] [-]

The letter.

It's still unopened.

On the coffee table.

Unattended.

Frankenstein stared at it. He couldn't read it without master's permission.

The letter wasn't an invitation to the coming of age ceremony. The invitations would be much more elaborate to impress the guests of honor. How did Gejutel invite him without Frankenstein's knowledge? Was it while in Lukedonia?

Regis' letter, he hated to admit, was a reasonable response. If enhanced humans suddenly appeared at the ceremony, especially after the recent attack from the union, it would cause an unnecessary ruckus. Such a thing would not bode well for Regis. Even master and himself would be difficult to explain. The lord and the clan leaders knew, of course, but it would come as a surprise to the rest of Lukedonia. For a race that lives so long in such close quarters, it would be unfathomable to see someone they had never heard of. Or worse, someone they believed to be a traitor.

Master's letter.

It could be important.

He could open and seal it without leaving any visible signs.

Master wouldn't know.

Master would know.

"Frankenstein?"

"Yes?" Frankenstein immediately rose to his feet. "What is it?"

"About the coming of age ceremony." M-21 stood in the kitchen next to a coffee mug on the counter. "What makes it so important?"

"It isn't a simple birthday party as you suggested before. Nobles do not track birthdays as humans do. Many stop counting once they are of age. This will be the only celebration one will ever have."

"Oh, I see."

"But that is not why it is important. After the ceremony, one will serve the lord as an adult. For Regis, this means he will study under Gejutel to become a clan leader."

"And he'll stay in Lukedonia."

"Yes, and Seira as well."

"Seira, too?"

"Of course. She was here as Regis' guardian. It's only natural that she would leave as well."

"I suppose we may never see them again."

"Is that what you're curious about?"

"No. It's just that-"

"Ask me."

"I know I can't go the ceremony, and I don't have any right to ask this. But, the mansion. Would it be alright to see him off from there?"

"Is Tao planning to hide in the cargo hold of my jet again?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"We can go?"

"As long as you stay on the mansion grounds, it should be fine."

"That seems reasonable." M-21 curled his fingers around the mug and brought it to his lips. The tea tasted sweet… too sweet. Who made this?

Frankenstein glared from the living room. "Is that the drink I made for Master?"

"I-It was just sitting there." He quickly set it down and pushed it across the counter. "He's not here, and it was cold."

[-] [-] [-]

_Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_I have asked you before not to send messages by letter. I am aware someone as set in his ways as you will find even the simplest of changes difficult, but if you wish to contact Master or myself, use the cell phone I have provided for you._

_Sincerely, _

_Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Frankenstein,_

_I have contacted your master through his cell phone before. If I need to contact you, I will be sure to write._

_Sincerely,_

_Gejutel K. Landegre_

Frankenstein glared at the text. What could he have said to Master?

**CoA**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 3)<strong>

_Posture_. He straightened his back. _Genteel_. He extended his pinky. _Elegance_. He lifted the cup. _Refined_. He savored the smell. _Poise_. He lowered the cup. _Class._

"Seira?"

"Rigid." She affirmed, quietly holding her own cup of tea.

_Decorum_. Raising the cup from the saucer again, Regis sipped his tea and returned it to the table.

"Unnatural."

"Yes." He agreed, glancing at Rai from across the room. "I don't have much time left to master this. It is much more difficult than I thought."

"Rai-nim is transcendent." Sierra effortlessly drank her own tea. "His level of elegance is ambitious."

"Compared to the graceful eminence of the noblesse, I was hasty to attempt this."

"Is that why you're copying him?" M-21 dropped into the seat beside him. "You want to look cool."

"What is 'cool?'" Regis attempted the move again but quickly slammed the cup on the table. "I can't practice when you're watching me!"

"Yeah, that was classy."

"Undignified."

"Seira!"

"She's right."

"What do you know about it?!" Regis shouted and quickly lowered his voice. Such outbursts _were _undignified. "I should like to see you try."

"Why should I have to prove something like that to you?"

"If you are saying that you can't, I understand." Regis smiled to himself. "I will not hold it against you."

Gliding his fingers across the porcelain and delicately curving his forefinger under the handle, he slowly lifted the teacup into the air, drew it to his lips, and stopped. "What is with that expression?"

"You looked…cool."

"I was trained in etiquette by the union. Even ordinary agents interact with high rank government officials. We had to be able to blend in with all levels of society." M-21 handed him the cup. "Although Takeo and Tao were part of a combat team, they should be trained in it as well."

"That is the first useful thing your union has done."

"I didn't like it much." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Are you practicing for your ceremony?"

"Yes. I don't know what I will be asked during the inquiry, but my clan leader has always stressed elegance. If nothing else, I didn't want to disappoint him in this."

"Yeah, well your lucky you have Seira to help you." M-21 smirked at the opportunity to gather more information. "Her ceremony wasn't that long ago, right?"

Regis immediately met Seira's gaze. Neither spoke for a moment, leaving M-21 to wonder what had happened. Finally, she nodded once. "Are you certain?"

"It will be alright." She whispered and turned to face M-21. "My coming of age ceremony did not go well."

"What happened?" M-21 asked, forgetting about any information he may need.

"My invitations were declined."

"But, I thought it was a privilege to be invited."

"Refusing an invitation is a great insult." Regis struggled to control his voice. The memory of the incident surged through his mind and brought up bitter feelings. He glanced at Rai for inspiration. How would he react to this situation? Rai sipped his tea calmly with his head tilted slightly toward them. Was he listening? Regis held his breath and released it slowly. Calm. Calm like the noblesse. "After the collapse of the Roiard clan, Seira became the clan leader. She was still a child, and her position was unstable. When the time came for her ceremony, she had little to offer in return for their alliance. Some still accepted the invitations such as my clan leader and Karias-nim, but their support was not enough to counter the rejection."

"Gejutel-nim did everything he could, but an alliance with me is unwanted."

"Unwanted?" M-21 growled as his temper rose. "An alliance with you would be an honor."

"That is not so." She stated softly. "My instability as clan leader-"

"Forget about that! No one here is your comrade because of your position. Not Regis and not us."

"He's right," Regis agreed with another glance at Rai. He was looking straight at them now. "We'll stand by you no matter what."

**CoA**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 4)<strong>

"What are you packing?" Tao snooped through the case he had stashed the Nerf guns in. "Balloons, streamers, cards. What is this?"

"I saw those at the toy store."

"You went back?"

"Yeah." Takeo pushed the lid down on his case. " Did you talk to Seira about her part yet?"

"She agreed and said she wouldn't tell Regis."

"M-21 still refusing?"

"Yes, but he's doing it anyway. He should have quite a bit of information by now."

[-] [-] [-]

"Frankenstein?" M-21 rushed into the lab to interrupt the scientist's work or more likely, his cooking. "I have something to ask you."

"Hmm, that is rather direct for you." He scribbled a few lines onto a notepad before facing his guest. "What is it?"

"Are Regis' invitations to his coming of age ceremony going to be turned down?"

"It does happen, but it is very rare. It would require extreme circumstances. Why would you ask that so suddenly?"

"It happened to Seira."

Frankenstein snapped the notebook closed. "What do you mean?"

[-] [-] [-]

_Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_You absurd old man! Can't someone as inflexible as you even decipher simple politics? After you failed so thoroughly with Seira's ceremony, do you intend to sabotage Regis as well? Who did you invite to his ceremony?_

_Sincerely,_

_Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Audacious as always, Frankenstein. _

_The invitations are secret until the Coming of Age Ceremony. True, after the death of my son and the Roiard clan leader, Seira's position was in jeopardy, but the situation has changed since then. Regis is not in danger. The interest you show in them concerns me._

_Sincerely, _

_Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

Why was he suddenly apprehensive about this? Frankenstein closed his eyes and replayed the past few days in his mind. The arrival of the two letters. Gejutel didn't want the enhanced humans to attend. Master's letter, still unread. Could it be important? M-21's questions. Seira's declined invitations. There was no real reason to contact Gejutel about this. The situation had changed. After Master's return to Lukedonia and the message from the former lord, Gejutel's influence should have increased. Although, this would only be among the current lord and the clan leaders. Lukedonia's government did spread beyond that. Would Regis be fine, or did Gejutel downplay the situation?

If M-21 hadn't burst into the lab with Seira's story… Why did he come? Prying into others' personal lives was something Tao would do not M-21. Although, with Tao everyone would know his intent and be on guard. If he couldn't find it out through technology, he would have difficulty. But M-21? He would only have to ask. What are those three planning?

But first, something to throw off Gejutel.

[-] [-] [-]

_GJ~_

_LOL, NVM! I was J/K. C U the ceremony._

_TTYL,_

_F_

[-] [-] [-]

_Frankenstein,_

_You will have to elaborate. _

_Sincerely, _

_Gejutel K. Landegre_

**CoA**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 5)<strong>

_Tomorrow. _

_One more day._

_Then it's over._

"Regis?"

Her voice came quietly like a whisper carried on the wind. Still, it startled him. He waited, allowing his heart to still before trying to speak. Even then, he didn't have the words. After so many days together, the finality of every moment, every word, pressed upon him. It felt heavy and unfamiliar. _Lonely_. "Seira, I…thank you. Thank you for being with me all this time, and I'm sorry we have to leave because of me."

"There is no need to apologize."

"I thought I should since you enjoyed being here as well."

"We both knew it would end."

"Seira, I…"

"I understand." She lifted her hand and gently stroked his hair. For once, he let her.

[-] [-] [-]

It's time. After pushing it off for so long, the moment has finally come. M-21 hesitantly approached Rai. "I have something to ask you."

[-] [-] [-]

The letter.

It's open.

Frankenstein looked at his master expectantly. "Did you read Gejutel's letter, my lord?"

"It is from the lord."

The lord? Could the letter be more important than he thought?

"I wish for you to respond to it."

"Yes, Master." Frankenstein happily took the letter.

_Cadis Etrama Di Raizel,_

_Thank you for the gift. I have given the ramen package to the cooks. Unfortunately, they are at a loss on how to prepare it. The writing on the back suggests to use something called a microwave. What is this and how can it be obtained?_

_Sincerely,_

_The Lord_

Frankenstein folded the letter and slid it into the envelope. He had hoped it contained information on Regis' ceremony. But this? Not only did it contain no information, but it gave him more work. The last day and he would spend it writing a manual on microwaves. Perhaps Tao could write it?

"Takeo? M-21? Where is Tao?"

"He's should be in the plane by now." Takeo answered, hiding a smile.

"You didn't tell him either?" M-21 smirked.

"You don't mean he's hiding in the cargo hold, do you?" Frankenstein crossed his arms and looked at the two men. "M-21, you didn't tell him? I gave you permission. He doesn't need to hide."

"I'll call him."

"There's no need for that." Frankenstein pulled out his phone. "I'll handle this."

[-] [-] [-]

_Tao,_

_Write a guide on microwaves and email it to me by tonight._

_-Frankenstein_

**CoA**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 6)<strong>

_Boss~_

_Here's the guide to microwaves._

_Microwave ovens use non-ionizing microwave radiation…_

This is worthless. The first sentence and any noble would already be lost. That Tao… At least he could give it to Gejutel for a laugh. That stubborn old man carefully studying this technology laden paper? And he would, too, until he understood it which he never would. But the lord was a different matter. Aggravating her would only cause harm.

Now, to rewrite the entire paper.

_Tao,_

_Make it easily understandable. Start with what a microwave is and work from there. If I am not satisfied, I will hold you accountable._

_-Frankenstein_

That should take care of it.

[-] [-] [-]

"What is the proper greeting when summoned by the lord?"

"Kneel before the throne and say, 'I, Regis K. Landegre, salute the lord.'" Regis looked out the window as the plane prepared to land. "Next question?"

"What is the proper stance when speaking to the lord?"

"Create a fist with your hand and cross it over your chest. Next?"

"What is the hierarchy of government?"

"I could answer that one." M-21 interrupted, leaning across the aisle and taking the list from Seira. "You have been going over these for hours. You never studied any of this before."

"I studied before I met you." Regis grabbed the list from his hand and somewhat more graciously returned it to Seira. "Next question?"

"What is the reply after being given an order by the lord?"

"I hear and obey."

"M-21!"

"You already know these. Why are you so uptight? Are you worried you'll fail?"

"It is possible that I may fail the inquiry. I neglected my studies while attending the school. It would be a great dishonor to my clan."

"Here, I'll read your questions. At least let Seira take a break."

"That is unnecessary." Regis dismissed the idea. "Why don't you help Takeo proofread the paper Tao wrote?"

"I am not getting involved with that." M-21 reached across the seat in front of him and gave Takeo's ponytail a quick yank. "Regret telling Tao yet?"

Takeo dumped a pile of papers over the chair and into M-21's lap. "You're involved now."

[-] [-] [-]

"Regis, I told you not to bring the enhanced humans. Have you disobeyed my orders?"

"I brought them." Frankenstein announced, sparing the boy a rebuke. "It has been a long time, Gejutel K. Landegre."

"Frankenstein." Gejutel nodded his greeting. "Forgive my rudeness, but I must take Regis immediately."

"I understand."

"Regis, we will leave now."

"He's coming back, isn't he?" Tao asked, pulling his luggage from the plane. "We only just landed. I haven't had time to set anything up yet."

"I didn't expect him to leave this early either." Frankenstein watched the two walk away. "There is a period of time between the inquiry and the ceremony. He may visit then."

"No. 3!" Tao shouted, cupping his mouth with his hands. "Good luck!"

Gejutel stopped and looked down at his grandson. Regis didn't meet his gaze.

"Is Regis in trouble?"

So he had noticed it, too. Frankenstein looked at Tao and back to the plane. Gejutel didn't even wait to meet Master.

**CoA**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 7)<strong>

The kitchen was massive and outdated. Tao had the forethought to bring modern appliances, but it would be awhile until he could set up the energy source. Something he called solar power. She had become accustom to many human devices in recent years, but the time she had spent without them far outweighed the time she had know these modern comforts. For now, cooking over the fire would do.

Seira quickly unpacked the ingredients hidden in her suitcase. They were necessary to fulfill her portion of Tao and Takeo's plan. Normally, something like this she would have watched from a distance, but when those two asked her, she couldn't refuse. She didn't understand it, their excitement, but they were doing this for Regis. And that was something precious to her.

M-21 walked through the doorway holding an armload of flour. He set it down on the counter and rummaged through the cabinets until he found somewhere he thought it would belong. Seira noted to move it to the correct place later.

The enhanced humans. She would miss them in a way or, rather, miss their effect on Regis. When had they become dear to her? Or was it that Regis was dear to them that caused her affections? Their plan was so simple, so far below the standards of a noble, but it was through this plan that she could support Regis. To think, it would be humans and not nobles to give her this.

"Are you okay?" M-21 stood beside her with a concerned expression. "Ah, never mind, of course you are."

Had she… Had she gotten lost in thought?

[-] [-] [-]

The events that had lead him to the castle on his previous visit seemed distant now, but it would still be recent in the minds of the nobles. He, also, would never forget. But this? Gejutle had outdone himself. He must have called in a favor. Several favors. This was uncalled for. This was an insult. This was-

"So, uh, where are you going?"

Frankenstein would have waited, would have allowed the silence to grow until the atmosphere became unbearably uncomfortable, but such an action would be wasted. A noble had nothing if not time. "I am going to the archives."

"The archives?" Karias trotted along beside him in a stride both graceful and awkward.

Such a guardian. Frankenstein sighed a touched the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a headache coming on. "Did Gejutel say why he asked you to accompany me?"

"He thought it would be best not to let you wander alone until people became accustomed to your presence here."

"_That _was the reason he provided? I am _unfamiliar_?" Yes, definitely a headache. "I see Gejutle still lacks in creativity."

If it had been anyone else, Frankenstein could have rejected. Anyone else he could have manipulated. Anyone else he could have left dumbfounded with a sarcastic retort. But this man? This man came recommended by the former lord. The lord had complimented his personality, and Master wish to see him because of this.

And then, there was Regis. This man had been willing to risk severe punishment to protect the boy. He would have let a criminal escape and accepted the blame. Regis denied him, of course, but such an offer is not easily forgotten.

But the situation was not without benefit. Frankenstein only needed the archives for basic research. Nothing he needed to hide. And having a clan leader at his bidding? That would certainly provide insight into the current leaders of Lukedonia.

"He also said you sent him several strange messages and couldn't be trusted." Karias continued needlessly. "But I had desired to leave that part off."

"Strange messages?" Frankenstein quickly slid his phone from his pocket and typed out a note.

_Dear Gejutle,_

_I truly appreciate the escort you have sent me. I am honored that you showed concern for my wellbeing. Such a gracious act is suiting of the head of the Landegre clan, and I will remember it always._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

Let Gejutle try to decipher that message.

**CoA**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age <strong>(**Part 8)**

"All clear!" Tao ran through the mansion, checking each room. "The boss is gone!"

"My side is clear as well." Takeo answered from the opposing corridor. "M-21, how's your side?"

"I saw him leave for the castle awhile ago."

"You could have told us."

"I was busy helping Seira put groceries away."

"I'll help you fix what he did later, Miss Seira." Tao dumped a bag of supplies onto the coffee table. "Alright, let's start the meeting. I'll assign you each a task."

"I will prepare the weapons." Takeo volunteered.

"I'll take care of the presents. Neither of you are good at wrapping things, anyway." Tao checked it off the list. "Seira has food. M-21, decorations?"

"I'm not good at that kind of thing."

"Next, invitations. Who has the nicest handwriting?"

"Mine's legible, but Takeo's is better. What about you, Tao? I've never seen your's. You always type everything out."

"Haha, there's a reason for that."

"Then that leaves Seira and…" Takeo glanced at Rai. "Seira, I know you already have an assignment, but could you handle this as well?"

"Yes."

"Alright. M-21 already gave me the information he gathered. So we just need to set up a time." Tao lowered his pen. "I didn't expect Regis' grandpa to take him so soon. I thought we'd be able to figure it out first. The boss said he might come back after the inquiry and before the ceremony, but I don't know when that will be."

"After the ceremony would be best." Seira answered as she served tea.

"Like an after party!" Tao shouted and began to distribute the supplies. "And we can set it up while the boss is at the ceremony. That settles everything. Well, almost everything. M-21, did you talk to…_him_?"

"I agreed." Everyone stared in astonishment as Rai slipped his tea.

[-] [-] [-]

He scowled at the cell phone. Frankenstein, what did he mean by that? The message sounded grateful. Obviously he had ulterior motives.

Gejutel put the phone away and turned to his grandson. Still pathetic. He had hoped the boy would improve more after his time with the noblesse. "Have you prepared for the inquiry?"

"I studied with Seira." Regis stared at the gardens outside. He should focus his attention, or at least his gaze, on his clan leader and search for some last bit of advise hidden within his words, but no advise would come. He was sure of it. His grandfather had told him to live with honor countless times, and there was need to repeat those words now.

But his thoughts were far from honorable. His time in the human world, it had come to an end. He must accept this. No amount of longing could turn back the days. But if he failed the inquiry… No. Regis pushed the thought from his mind. It would be a disgrace to his clan. His duty belonged in Lukedonia now. But his heart…

[-] [-] [-]

Eight hundred twenty years since Master disappeared. He didn't need to go back quite that far, but he had been in a state of confusion after that crisis. Even now, he could not clearly recall any events during that time. Anything after, of course, he had not been present for. Frankenstein pulled yet another book from the shelf. Eight hundred years and it was still stocked under recent history. Now to scavenger Rulings and Regulations. That section should be short. If the current lord was anything like her father, she would hold many meetings but rarely make any changes.

"You know your way around the archives better than I expected." Karias lounged at a table with three piles of books stacked haphazardly behind him. "Do you really intend to read all of these?"

"What else could I do here?" There, two books. One finishing the former lord's reign and one beginning the current lord's reign. Now for Social Events. It was a loosely veiled source of gossip, but it would be sure to hold information on coming of age ceremonies.

"Haa… if I had know it would be like this, I wouldn't have volunteered."

"Volunteered?" Frankenstein stopped. This section was shorter than he remembered.

"I had hoped to see Miss Seira."

Eight hundred twenty years. Everything before that was missing. It couldn't have been misplaced. "Didn't Gejutel ask you to accompany me?"

"Yep, he asked us all. I wasn't the only on that volunteered." Karias flipped through a book on his own clan without reading it. "Everyone was eager to meet you after Rajak informed the lord about your battle. They're curious about _him_, too."

"Then these books?" Frankenstein tapped the empty shelf.

"Social Events? Those are being passed around. Like I said, everyone's curious about you two."

"Interesting. You are very different from your predecessor." He gathered the remaining books and added them to his collection. The candlelight flickered with the movement, but he had come prepared. "Although, you will find nothing on me or my master here. I have made sure of that."

"That just made everyone want to meet you even more."

Using a flashlight, Frankenstein scanned the pages for the section on Seira's coming of age ceremony. "Have you seen Regis since we arrived? Gejutel took him rather suddenly, but if you're here then the inquiry mustn't have started yet."

"I did see him once." Karias tossed the book on the table which caused the stacks of books to shutter. "He was very somber. I should be there to comfort him."

"He wasn't elated to return home?"

[-] [-] [-]

"I shall take my leave now." Seira gave Tao the invitations. This completed her part of the plan.

"Where are you going?"

"I must go to Regis. The inquiry will commence soon."

"Oh! Tell him good luck from us."

"Yeah," Takeo agreed. "Tell him to do a good job."

"M-21." Tao called from across the room. "Wish him well."

"There's no point. Classy kid like that? He'll be fine."

"You should still say something."

"Um, tell him to be honest and answer as best as he can?"

"I will be sure to do so." Seira whispered and soundlessly followed Rai toward the castle.

**CoA**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 9)<strong>

_Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_I was unaware the current clan leaders enjoyed the slander and gossip of Social Events books. If you would like, I can send you tabloids from the human world._

_Sincerely, Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

"This is remarkable!" Karias clicked the button. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. "Human's created this?"

"It's called a flashlight." Frankenstein ignored him and continued reading by candlelight.

"Amazing."

"Yes, humans have many devices like that." This book contained very little information. Gejutel must have gone to great lengths to save Seira's reputation after her failed ceremony. Frankenstein returned it to the shelf along with half of his collection. Time for a different approach. "You must be eager to attend Regis' ceremony. As a clan leader, you will be present at the inquiry as well."

"Haa… that should start soon." Karias laid the flashlight on the table and curled a strand of hair behind his ear. "I had hoped to see Regis and Seira first. My peace of mind would have calmed their nervous hearts."

An opportunity. "Yes, after Seira's coming of age ceremony, they both must be very anxious. Gejutel as well, I suspect."

"Gejutel has been unusually silent about the ceremony."

"I have heard that he refused to even disclose those invited."

"Yes, that's true. Even the clan leaders don't know that."

Does that mean they have kept their own invitations secret from each other? Or that they weren't invited? No, coming of age ceremonies have many invited guests. Creating alliances is profitable to one's future, and Gejutel would not have over looked this.

Frankenstein opened the next book and read through a few paragraphs. Patience. Asking too many questions at once would cause suspicion. Let this appear as small talk. "Seira hasn't visited Gejutel since we arrived. He and Regis must be very busy."

"Yes, they-"

"Karias, what are you still doing here?" Rozaria interrupted, dashing into the archives and glaring at her fellow clan leader. "You're going to be late."

[-] [-] [-]

"Seira!" Regis leapt to his feet and, remembering himself, quickly subdued his excitement. "Where have you been?"

"I was with the enhanced humans. Tao and Takeo asked me to wish you good luck. M-21 said you did not need it. He said you will be fine as long as you're honest and answer well."

"I will thank them if I get the chance."

"Regis, it is time." Gejutel motioned for him to follow.

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Regis," Seira whispered softly, "I wish you good luck as well."

[-] [-] [-]

"Has everyone arrived?"

"Yes, Lord." Gejutel stepped forward to answer her. "All are present."

"Regis K. Landegre, are you ready?"

"Yes, Lord."

"Then we shall start the inquiry."

[-] [-] [-]

This mission had been unsuccessful. Frankenstein returned the last of the books to the shelves. The archives. Hundreds of handwritten manuscripts that spanned countless millennia. What the union wouldn't do to obtain this knowledge. It was amusing, really, how easily he had been given access to this room.

"Frankenstein."

"Master." He spun around in surprise. "You have come here?"

"I wish to hear your report."

"Yes, Master." He clasped his fist over his chest as he spoke. "I have little to report. I was unable to discover who Gejutel invited to the ceremony. I do not know whether those invitations have been accepted or declined. I believe that the situation has changed enough that Regis is not in the same danger that Seira faced, but I have been unable to confirm this."

"You are worried."

"Oh, no, my lord! I wasn't worried!" Frankenstein laughed but his voice quickly trailed off. He couldn't hide it from Master. "Regis is fond of you, my lord, and he is under your care. I did not wish for him to leave under unfavorable circumstances."

"He also does not wish to leave."

"Master, are you going to the inquiry?"

[-] [-] [-]

"That would fall under the responsibility of the central order." Regis answered without hesitation.

"That completes the section on delegation of duty." The lord gestured toward the clan leaders. "The floor is now open to unrelated questions."

"During your stay in the human world, you encountered several enhance humans from the union. How did you find their strength?"

_Kaye._ The voice came from behind him. He would have to break his attention stance to face him. Instead, he remained still and directed his gaze toward the throne. "Compared to my own strength, I found their powers manageable. There was one human whose strength overpowered mine."

"Does this include the humans you lived with?"

The voice belonged to Ludis_._ "No, I have not entered into combat with them."

"How did you know you could trust them?"

Regis' heart skipped a beat, and he forced himself not to turn toward his clan leader. "I didn't know at first. I realized it over time."

"Explain yourself." The lord leaned forward and rested her head on her hand.

"I arrived at the home of Frankenstein and Rai-nim through coincidence. I was unaware of their identities. One of the enhanced humans also lived with them. I knew he was enhanced from the start. In the beginning, he was hostile, but as I observed him, he became very reliable. In the end, he even assisted me in protecting human children. It nearly cost him his life."

Gejutel nodded, pleased by the answer.

"During the recent incident, you entered into conflict with the central order, but you did not seriously injure anyone. Why did you restrain yourself?"

_Ludis, again._ "The central order is not the enemy. They were fulfilling their duties."

"Who did you consider the enemy?" Rajak pulled the edge of his collar over his nose.

"The enemy…" The enemy? How should he answer this? In that incident, Regis had only wanted to save his clan leader. No one was an enemy except Rael, but even then it was never Rael that he was fighting against.

"Why aren't you answering?"

"It was…" Who was it? Regis stared at the ground. The lord seemed impatient.

"Well?"

Just answer honestly. That had been M-21's advice. "It was never a person…I just wanted to know the truth about my clan leader. My enemy was the misconception. If he had been guilty, I would have submitted myself to the lord and accepted my punishment."

"That's true." Karias said under his breath. "He said that when I stopped him."

Rozaria adjusted her glasses. "How have you prepared to eventually take over your clan?"

"I studied the responsibilities of a clan leader with Seira. I still have much to learn."

She had intended it to be an easy question, something to ease the tension, but it only reminded him that his time in the human world had ended.

"Why are you here?"

Surprised by the question, Regis glanced up at the lord. She was looking above him, behind him.

"Forgive our tardiness."

_Frankenstein?_ Regis turned in the direction of the voice but caught sight of his clan leader shaking his head and immediately faced forward again.

Gejutel stepped into the aisle pivoted toward the throne. "Lord, _he_ also is part of the inquiry although it is highly unusual for him to come. The only one he has ever attended was your inquiry, and even then, he did not participate."

"We wish to ask a question." Frankenstein stood in to respectable position for addressing the lord. Now was not the time to stir up discord. "May I proceed?"

"Very well, I wish to hear this."

"Regis, do you wish to stay with my master?"

"Frankenstein." Gejutel glared at him.

"Regis, please answer."

"Although I enjoyed my time in the human world, my duty is here."

"That is not the question I asked."

"I… belong here." Regis closed his eyes, anything not to see his clan leader's expression. He must be disappointed. The sound of footsteps approached him and stopped at his side. He looked up, breaking the attention stance.

"Regis, sweetie, just tell your stubborn old grandfather what you want."

"I…I want to stay with you, but my duty is to my clan leader. I will remain here."

"Thank you, Regis." Frankenstein smirked at Gejutel and walked down the carpet toward Rai. That would be enough. There was no need to stay for the rest of the inquiry. "My master and I also enjoyed our time with you."

**CoA**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 10)<strong>

Voices swirled around him as one question bled into the next. His own voice, too, mixed in with what must be an answer, but what was asked and what he replied remained uncertain. He could only hear the silence of the one voice he desired to speak.

But for all his silence, he could feel him watching. Those eyes, hard and piercing, penetrated his resolve and to meet that gaze would be his undoing. With all his strength, Regis steadied his own voice, forcing blurred words to form and fearing the sounds would betray him.

And, then, the voices stopped. His clan leader stood beside him and with a curt motion, they began to move. This, too, seemed unfocused. Step after step until his mind finally cleared, and he became aware they were going home.

Should he say something? Apologize? Regis stared at his grandfather's back and watched silver hair brushed against his shoulders as he walked. Silence. Was he angry? He must be. And disappointed. Ashamed?

Gejutel opened the door to the house and finally looked back at his grandson. "Regis."

"Clan leader, I-"

"Remain here." With that, he turned around and left Regis alone in the open doorway with nothing but the silence.

[-] [-] [-]

"You're back." Tao didn't bother to hide that he had been waiting for them. "How'd it go? Did Regis impress them?"

Rai passed him and quietly sat down in an overstuffed yellow chair. Frankenstein followed, leaving Tao's questions unanswered. "Master, I am certain Gejutel will come here soon."

"Prepare tea for him."

"Yes, Master." Frankenstein nodded and turned back to Tao. "Call the others here."

"Alright, boss!" Tao saluted and disappeared through a corridor.

By the time Frankenstein returned with tea, everyone had gathered. "You should know I have chosen to place Regis in a compromising situation. It is unlikely that he or Seira will return here."

"What does that mean?" Takeo leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Doesn't he have time before the ceremony?"

"Rather, he will not be allowed to return here."

That caught M-21's attention. "What happened?"

"I am helping Regis acquire something he desires. This will not be easy for him." Frankenstein poured tea for his master and set a second cup across from an empty chair. "Gejutel will arrive shortly. You three-"

A sharp knock shook the door.

"Tao, let him in." Frankenstein set out four more cups and quickly filled them.

"Welcome!" Tao pulled open the door, and Gejutel entered without acknowledging the greeting.

"Frankenstein, I need to speak with you."

"You say that so seriously." Frankenstein smiled, knowing charm would not work on this man. "My master would like you to join us for tea."

[-] [-] [-]

Regis waited. For what? He couldn't be sure. For his clan leader to return, certainly. For Seira? It was like her to be with him at times like this. Perhaps even Karias with his unsubtle comforts. But who arrived was unexpected.

"Rajak-nim." Regis suppressed his surprise. "My clan leader isn't here."

"Come with me." He said and immediately turned to leave. Regis had no choice but to follow.

[-] [-] [-]

It smelled of mint. Gejutel gently swirled the brown liquid in the cup and forced himself to take a drink. It tasted of mint.

"Do you enjoy it, Master?" Frankenstein beamed while ignoring his guest. "It's a new flavor."

"I find it satisfactory." Rai set his empty cup in the saucer, and Frankenstein immediately refilled it.

"I am pleased you like it."

"Frankenstein." Gejutel cradled his cup in his hands to avoid it being refilled. "I need to speak to you."

"Of course! What would you like to say?"

"Privately." He strained the tone slightly and glanced at the others.

"We'll leave." Tao stood and waved for Takeo to follow. "M-21, come on. You don't want to impose on Regis' grandpa."

_Grandpa._ Gejutel narrowed his eyes. "Why do you insist on referring to me as such? I am a clan leader."

"Hmm, was that a befitting response?" Frankenstein refilled his cup and sent a fresh wave of mint through the air. "Have you forgotten you are also his grandfather?"

"Of course not. What are you implying?"

"Tao, go ahead and answer his first question."

"Ah…" Tao looked from one to the other but had no choice but to become involved. "I guess for the same reason I call Regis 'No. 3.' There's a sense of comradeship to it. Regis would never say it himself, but I think he likes to hear it."

"I see." Gejutel placed his cup on the coffee table. Mint tea tasted worse lukewarm.

Frankenstein quickly topped it off as the others left and the real conversation came into play. "Well, why have you come here?"

"I believe you know." He kept his voice even, controlled. "What are you planning? Why do you want Regis?"

"I believe you are mistaken. I do not want Regis for anything."

"That question!" His voice raised, and Gejutel quickly returned it to a natural level although he couldn't hide the edge in his words. "You ask a question like that during the inquiry, and you insist it's nothing? Have you considered the connotation of that question?"

"I have." Frankenstein met his glare with a smile. "Have you considered that I did not ask it because I didn't know the answer? If I knew what he would say, who did I want to hear the answer, I wonder?"

"Frankenstein, I-"

"No, Gejutel K. Landegre, It wasn't for your sake."

**CoA**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 11) <strong>

"Someone's here." Tao's fingers clicked across his keyboard as several more windows popped up. "They're outside the house."

"How did they get that close before you noticed them?" Takeo shoved Tao over so he could see the yellow dot slowly move across a black screen.

"Ah, I was listening to something else."

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping on the boss."

"I may have dropped an earpiece in the chair…accidentally."

"Tao, he's going to find out."

"Shouldn't we focus on the invader right now?" Tao redirected his attention to his computer. "Who could it be?"

"It's Seira." M-21 announced. "You can see her from the window."

[-] [-] [-]

_It wasn't for his sake._ Gejutel allowed the thought to echo through his mind, but the resounding words offered no answer. _Whose sake, then?_

Frankenstein continued to cheerfully dote upon his master as if his actions had no consequences. Did this display mean he had succeeded in whatever he had planned? Even the conversation now lacked the usual insults. It prevented Gejutel from showing any vestiges of anger and made him ponder just why he had come here. "If you thought to help Regis by asking that question, you only succeeded in placing him in jeopardy. To force him to choose between his clan and _him_, what were you thinking?"

"Is that what you believe I asked?" Frankenstein exhaled slowly. "In words, perhaps, but in essence?"

"What do you mean?"

_Tap Tap Tap_

"The question was not for your sake, but neither was it for Regis." Frankenstein stood and pulled open the door. "Ah, Miss Seira, I didn't expect you so soon."

"I am looking for Regis. Has he come here?"

"I left him at home." Gejutel walked over to her. "He is still there."

"That is not so."

"I told him to stay there. He wouldn't have disobeyed my order."

"Gejutel," Frankenstein frowned and folded his arms, "did you leave Regis confused and alone just because you were upset with me?"

_Confused and alone._ Regis wouldn't have… He must have been under immense pressure after Seira's failed ceremony. Was he afraid to face the same fate? Did he hide his desire to remain in the human world until Frankenstein forced him to admit it publicly? If he hadn't already been in a state of ambivalence, that question would have created it. And his own actions? Gejutel thought of their last parting. Did it seem as an abandonment? Even so, Regis wouldn't have… He wouldn't have run away… Would he?

"I will find him." Without hesitation, Gejutel set out in search of the boy.

"Seira, you should stay here until the ceremony." Frankenstein cast one more look after Gejutel and slowly shut the door. "Regis will be fine."

"Yes, I know."

"And you three, I know you're listening."

[-] [-] [-]

One hundred years had passed since the first time Regis had walked through these doors. His grandfather had lead him down the carpeted path while avoiding stares from the lord and clan leaders. It was against the rules, coming before the throne uninvited, but no one asked him to leave. Afraid and trembling, he clung to his grandfather's hand and tried not to sob as he hid his face in his sleeve. Others ran in and out, delivering frantic messages and confirming his apprehensions. All at once, his grandfather lifted him into his arms and ran to the home of the Roiard clan. _Seira_. He had seen her before but never like this. Never so numb. His clan leader took her hand, too. One hundred years since the night their fathers had died.

Standing here again with the fear of losing someone dear to him brought the images to the forefront of his mind. His clan leader must have felt the same way he had that night. He must have suppressed his own grief and confusion so that Regis could have someone to lean on, and when the news of the second death came, he extended that support to Seira.

Looking back now, did his clan leader suspect the trader's involvement? That night, it was more than mere comfort to morning children. It was protection. They were safe as long as they were with him.

He opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps. Rajak still stood wordlessly to his left. Regis shifted his body into a respectable stance and awaited the approach of the lord.

**CoA**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 12)<strong>

"I wonder where Regis is." Takeo pulled the string to his apron carefully. Somehow, he always managed to tie a lock of hair in the knot, and it only took one instance of tangling the pink cloth in his hair for Tao to never let him live it down. Twice would be unbearable. "He wouldn't disobey an order. It's not like him."

"He has a reason." M-21 placed the last cup into the cabinet and tossed his rubber gloves on the counter. "Tao, don't you have him bugged? Just ask him."

"I hid an earpiece in his pocket when we were still on the plane, but he doesn't seem to be wearing it now."

"He was still in his uniform."

"What?"

"On the plane." M-21 plopped into a chair at the formal dinning room table. Really, as impressive as the mansion was, did it need formal anything? "He was wearing his school uniform. He'd wear whatever he usually wears here."

"I didn't think of that." Tao rubbed the back of his head with his hand and joined M-21 at the table. "His grandpa seemed pretty worried about him."

"Are you still calling him that?" Takeo, finally free of his apron, leaned against the back of a chair. "He's not Regis, you know. He doesn't like it. Right, Seira?"

"I don't know. He may like it." She raise her voice just enough to be heard from the kitchen as she cooked the final dishes. "Gejutel-nim does not show how he feels."

"Anyhow, are we ready for Mission: Distract The Boss?" Tao opened his laptop and turned it to face the others. "Everyone understand your parts."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Just go along with it, M-21." Takeo looked over his task again. "Tao'll be easier to deal with if you do."

[-] [-] [-]

"Regis K. Landegre." Her voice sounded cold. "Where is your clan leader?"

His heart skipped a beat at the question, and he slowly released his breath in an effort to calm its pace. "He didn't tell me where he went, Lord."

"We will proceed without him." She leaned back and tapped her fingers against the arm of her throne. "Your behavior at the inquiry was unprecedented. You answered well until you declared your preference for _him_ above that of your clan. I will allow you to explain your actions."

"Yes, Lord."

"You wish to stay with _him_. Do you intend to desert your clan?"

"It is true, Lord, that I would like to stay with Rai-nim longer." Regis clenched his fist tightly against his chest. The proper, respectful stance to address the lord. But why? Why did his heart feel as though it would burst through his ribs? "I know my duty is to my clan. My clan leader taught me to choose the path that is right. I know what I must do."

"Yet you prefer _him_."

"Lord, you are mistaken. I do not prefer him above my clan. I want both." The admittance surprised him. _Both_. It was true. He wanted both worlds.

"Rajak, bring Gejutel."

Regis lifted his head to meet the lord's gaze. She did not look pleased.

**CoA**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 13)<strong>

_Frankenstein,_

_You conniving dolt! If something has happened to Regis because of what you conspired, I will _

The text lingered unfinished. How could he send a threat when he shared responsibility?

He did not recognize the strain the ceremony must have placed on Regis. And now he was gone. He had disobeyed an order, and even if it was a small command, it could not be overlooked. As a clan leader, it was his shortcoming for not predicting this. Gejutel deleted the words and started over.

_Frankenstein,_

_Seira's words are true. Regis has disappeared, and I am unable to find him. The ceremony will begin soon. Has he gone to you?_

It sounded much too concerned. Desperate. Gejutel deleted that text as well.

_Frankenstein,_

_Why did you ask that question? Who did you wish to hear the answer?_

_Sincerely,_

_Gejutel K. Landegre_

Send.

_Beep_

That came sooner than expected. He immediately opened the reply.

_Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_Have you still not figured it out by now? It was for the lord. If you are still unable to find Regis, I imagine he is with her. It touches my heart that a hardheaded, inflexible old man like yourself would reach out for my help, but you should have realized this on your own._

_Sincerely, _

_Frankenstein_

With the lord? If Regis was summoned by her, he would be forced to disobey a command. This was unlike Regis, after all. He never disobeyed a command before, and even if he was under pressure, he wouldn't have left. Not the way Rael did. Regis was nothing like that boy. He was still pathetic, but Regis did everything he could to follow the path of a noble.

Gejutel slipped the phone into his pocket and left for the castle. If Regis was there, he would find him. Rajak intercepted him at the front door.

[-] [-] [-]

Two letters.

Frankenstein set them each into a carved box. That is how this began, and that is how this will end.

"Hey, boss!" Tao yelled from another room. "Come take a look at this!"

"Excuse me, Master." He stood, leaving the letters behind, and followed the sound of Tao's voice into the next room. Empty.

"Don't call him over here!" Takeo shouted harshly. "I don't want him to see this."

Frankenstein crossed the room and opened the door on the opposite wall. Still empty.

"Boss!"

"Stop it! He'll hear you."

"I want him to hear me."

One more door. Frankenstein pushed it open.

"Boss!" Takeo looked petrified with as he kneeled beside a chair in the formal dining room and struggled to untangle a few strand of hair from the arm. "I told Tao not to call you."

"Are you kidding?" Tao laughed. "This is better than when you knotted your apron in your hair."

Frankenstein shut the door. This was a waste of time.

[-] [-] [-]

M-21 darted into the living room where Rai waited and quickly slipped him a package. He fled before Frankenstein could return. Mission: Distract the Boss was complete.

[-] [-] [-]

_Mistaken. _

This child dared to call her mistaken. The same child that had wept as Gejutel dragged him before her throne the night his son and the Roiard clan leader had died. That same weak child dared to contradict her. One hundred years and that child had grown into this man?

_Man._ The word caught her off guard. This child was acting like a man. He dared to call her mistaken when even the clan leaders would have hesitated. He knew what his heart desired and was strong enough to choose the right path. This child… He was exactly like his clan leader.

"Regis K. Landegre."

"Yes, Lord?"

"I will make you an offer. If you wish, I will allow you to live with _him_. Frankenstein said he enjoyed his time with you. Do you accept this offer?" She crossed her legs and folded her hands over her knees. "You may take a moment to consider your answer."

"There is no need, Lord. I know my answer." Regis drew a breath and met her eyes. This was everything he wanted. It had been decided from the start. "I decline."

"As expected of the Landegre clan." Her lips curled into a smile, and she quickly pushed them into a thin straight line. "Regis K. Landegre, you have passed the inquiry. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Lord." Was the offer just a test? He wished to ask, but Rajak entered with Gejutel.

The lord motioned for him to leave. "You are dismissed. Prepare for your ceremony. I will discus your assignment with your clan leader."

**CoA**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 14)<strong>

Gejutel. Was he still playing this game? Not one guardian, but two? And that was in addition to Seira. _Three_. Three clan leaders to watch him. One would have drawn enough attention. Three immobilized him.

Frankenstein faked a smile. "Lovely to meet you, ma'am. I hope you have enjoyed the coming of age ceremony so far."

Karias quickly called her by name before she could converse with him further. She excused herself and ran to the clan leader as the next curious guest filled her place.

If Gejutel had left him alone, Frankenstein could have been aloof. Surely, the guests would have watched him from a distance, but they would not have approached. Instead, the easy going charm of Karias drew them in, and Rozaria, being an eligible woman, appealed to the men. So whether their curiosity of him or their desire to interact with the clan leaders was their true objective, their excuses remained the same. Everyone wanted to meet him, and Frankenstein used this to his fullest advantage.

For Karias, he used pleasantries. He had not forgotten, after all, that Master would eventually wish to meet the former lord's recommendation. Karias simply needed to whisk the guest away before the conversation passed the usual small talk and introductions. But Rozaria? No restraint was necessary for her.

"Ah, it has been a long time!" Frankenstein lied cheerful. He had never seen this man before. "It is so good to see you again. Do you remember when we-"

Rozaria intercepted him immediately, leaving the man to wonder just what they had done in the past. She glared back at Frankenstein and spoke loudly enough that he was sure to hear. "Don't mind him. He doesn't get out much and is easily confused. A bit senile, they say."

For the moment, the other guests left him alone, and Frankenstein quickly searched the crowds for familiar faces. Most of the clan leaders were present and surrounded by their own swarm of guests. Gejutel was absent as well as the lord and Rajak Kertia. And Master. He would arrive with the other guests of honor at the appointed time.

"Haa… I think it has finally calmed down." Karias sighed and habitually tucked his hair behind his ear. "I wonder what happened to the lord. She should be here by now."

"I have never had to make up so many excuses at once." Rozaria frowned, still annoyed at Frankenstein's behavior. "And you, did you have to act so familiar with all those people? I had to convince them they didn't know you."

"Mmm, are you certain I didn't?" Frankenstein smirked, preparing for a sharp retort. "I did liv-"

Seira gentle touched his sleeve. "Please don't."

"Of course, Miss Seira, perhaps I should find our seats instead?"

"No." Rozaria instantly stopped him. "You wait here. _I'll_ find our seats."

That took care of one clan leader. Now for the other. "I'll get a drink while we're waiting."

"Gejutel-nim did not want you to be alone. I will get it."

"That is so kind of you, Miss Seira, but I can hardly let a lovely young lady do that for me."

"Uh, I'll get it." Karias quickly shuffled towards the beverage table.

"Alright, Seira, come with me." Frankenstein smiled at the only clan leader he didn't mind guarding him.

She didn't move.

"I could go alone."

She didn't move.

"Let's wait with Master and Regis."

[-] [-] [-]

_They're late. _Regis waited outside the double doors. His clan leader hadn't told even him who was formally invited. As he stood alone, waiting for the ceremony to begin, he wondered if his clan leader had invited anyone at all. Rai-nim, had been invited, of course, but even he wasn't here. He wouldn't have declined. Were the other guests of honor with him? Were they already inside?

"Regis?"

"Seira!" He ran to her, but she brought no guests except the one his clan leader had asked not to come. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Where is everyone?" Frankenstein interrupted before she could answer. "Where is Gejutel?"

"They're not here."

[-] [-] [-]

"Lord, please reconsider."

"Calm down, Gejutel." The lord silenced him with a wave of her hand. "I wish to hear his response. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel?"

"I accept." Rai answered.

"Gejutel, I leave the final decision to you."

_Beep!_

"What is that sound?" The lord turned to Gejutel. "It came from your direction."

"I apologize, Lord." He slipped his hand into his pocket and removed his phone. "I will turn this off."

"You may answer it. We are done here." She stood and descended the steps to her right. "Inform me once you have made your decision."

[-] [-] [-]

_Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_I am beginning to question whether you are aware you are a clan leader or a grandfather. Constantly leaving Regis alone during important events is hardly noble. 'Deadbeat dad' is the term humans use for such men._

_Sincerely, _

_Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Frankenstein,_

_Shouldn't you be in the reception? What have you done with the clan leaders accompanying you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_Seira is with me. The other two are acquiring our seating and drinks. Really, Gejutel, such a guard was unnecessary in this situation. Even an obstinate old man like you should be aware of this._

_Sincerely, _

_Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Frankenstein,_

_Your ability to control the young clan leaders concerns me._

_Sincerely, _

_Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

_Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_Young clan leaders? Do you believe you have escaped this?_

_Sincerely,_

_Frankenstein_

[-] [-] [-]

_Frankenstein,_

_What do you mean by that?_

_Sincerely,_

_Gejutel K. Landegre_

[-] [-] [-]

…

[-] [-] [-]

_Frankenstein?_

**CoA**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 15)<strong>

"Gejutel will be here soon." Frankenstein pocketed his phone as he spoke. "I would assume the guests of honor are with him."

"Ah, yes." Regis nodded and glanced at the double doors. "You should probably find your seats. It's already past time to start."

"You are still brazen, Frankenstein." Gejutel swiftly cut across the corridor toward them. "Must you insist on causing trouble? This is exactly why I did not want to let you wander alone."

"How obdurate, Gejutel. What are you accusing me of?"

"That question. You knew exactly what ramifications it would cause."

"What are you saying? Gejutel, even I do not know everything." Frankenstein smoothly walked by him toward the reception as Seira accompanied him. He stopped abruptly and turned back. "But I do know this is not the time to bring up _that _topic."

Gejutel followed Frankenstein's gaze past him to Regis. The boy looked ashamed. "Regis-"

"Clan leader, I apologize." He clenched his fists by his sides. "I know I must have disappointed you, but I couldn't lie to the lord."

"Regis K. Landegre!" Someone announced from with the reception. Cheers erupted and echoed through the corridor.

"Regis," Gejutel hesitated, "It's time to go in."

"I understand." Regis pulled back his shoulders and lifted his head. The double doors swung open, and he marched into the ceremony alone.

He walked down the path, through the guests, and to the elevated platform. Here he stopped and faced the crowd for another round of applause. He bowed gracefully and quickly took his seat at the table reserved for the guests of honor.

[-] [-] [-]

"You're late." Rozaria glared at them as Frankenstein and Seira slipped into their seats.

Unbothered, Karias handed them each a drink. "I'm curious who the guests of honor are. From what I can tell, all of the clan leaders are in the audience."

Was it true? Frankenstein searched the crowds. Three clan leaders occupied his table. Kaye sat at a table in the back with several muscular, scarred guests. Obviously clansmen. Ludis was three tables closer, and Rajak stood against a wall to the far left with Gejutel. Gejutel? Did he not even invite himself? Frankenstein turned back to the platform. Three chairs.

"And he calls _me _brazen!"

"What do you mean?" Karias whispered. "Do you know who was invited?"

Frankenstein laughed as he motioned to the chairs. "My master and the lord. Those are the only two guests of honor."

"He must have been concerned the invitations would be turned down." Rozaria avoided eye contact with Seira and watched the guests of honor join Regis.

"No, you young clan leaders wouldn't understand. Gejutel has high expectations for that boy." Frankenstein smiled and waved his hand toward the platform again. "My master and the lord. Those are the only alliances Regis will need. Gejutel is proclaiming his own legacy over him and adding my legacy as well. Regis will be invaluable to both the lord and the noblesse."

"I didn't expect Gejutel to do something like this." Karias stroked his hair into place. "He must be very proud of Regis."

"I wouldn't have guessed." Rosaria agreed. "He doesn't show it."

"That's the sort of man Gejutel-nim is." Seira murmured.

[-] [-] [-]

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel," Gejutel greeted the first guest. "Thank you for attending."

Frankenstein climbed the steps of the platform with Seira as the other two clan leaders spoke with the lord. "Master, I hope you are pleased with the ceremony."

"I am." Rai gently placed his cup on the table and reached into his jacket. He removed the package M-21 had given him and handed it to Regis.

"Thank you!" Regis accepted it with wide eyes. It was small and flat and simply wrapped. He ripped the paper back to reveal an envelope. "This is addressed to you."

Rai held out his hand, and Regis returned the envelope. "I accept."

"Accept?" He looked down at the package and retrieved another envelope. "This is Seira's handwriting. It's for you."

"I also accept." Frankenstein took the envelope and immediately opened it to see what he had agreed to.

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, Master?"

"You may wish to wait."

"Yes." Frankenstein stuffed it into his pocket without reading it.

Regis flipped through the remaining envelopes. Karias, his clan leader, a blank one with a pen taped to the front. He slid the contents from the envelope. It was a card, brightly colored and covered in a picture of balloons. 'You're Invited!' sprawled across the front in rigid letters. He glanced at Rai and Frankenstein then slid the card back into the envelope and wrote a name on the front.

"Seira J. Roiard." Regis said formally. "I would be honored if you accept this invitation."

**CoA**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 16)<strong>

_An invitation._

Seira stared at the unopened card in her hand. She hadn't put it in with the invitations she filled out. Where had it come from? Lifting the flap to the envelope, she pulled out the familiar balloon covered card and flipped it open.

_You're invited!_

_You're invited to the birthday party of: __Regis K. Landegre_

_Date and Time: __Now_

_Located at: __The mansion in the forbidden region_

_RSVP: __By accepting the invitation_

Regis' handwriting was on the envelope, but the writing on the card belonged to someone else. It was much to simple for Rai-nim. No one else had touched the cards since she filled them out. Except M-21. He delivered them to Rai-nim while the other two distracted Frankenstein. Had he done this for her?

The enhanced humans were dear to her because of the affection they showed Regis, but how did this happen? How did she not see it? Their plan. It was through their means that she was able to support Regis. It was so simple. Of course Regis, when he realized what they had planned, would wish to invite her, but they gave him the opportunity. How did they know what this would mean to her? A formal invitation. An alliance. How did this happen? When did she become dear to them as well?

Regis looked at her expectantly. How long had she made him wait? Seira quickly returned the card to the envelope. "Thank you. I accept."

[-] [-] [-]

Gejutel watched his grandson pass out the cards. One for Seira. One of Karias. He may be a man now, but Regis still has all the excitement of a child. The cards must have been valuable to him, and if Frankenstein didn't know the contents of that envelope, it must have been well concealed.

It was a relief that whatever Regis was doing, Frankenstein did not have his hand in it. He had already caused enough havoc by interrupting the inquiry. That question changed everything. It ruined everything. And now that the lord was involved, he knew what answer he must give her as well.

"Clan leader?"

Images of their last meeting flashed through his mind at the sound of those words. Ashamed. Regis had looked ashamed. Not because he had done wrong but ashamed because he believed he had disappointed him. Was Frankenstein right? Had he forgotten he was a grandfather?

"Please come." Regis pushed the card into his hand and left without an answer.

Gejutel read the card and immediately looked for Frankenstein. He would be furious when he found out.

[-] [-] [-]

"The first guest is coming!" Tao listened as someone moved through the forest. "There's two of them followed by two more. And three more much further behind."

"That's one too many." Takeo joined him at the computer. "Did someone uninvited come?"

"M-21, who is it?"

"Why would I know?" M-21 gruffly taped the last streamer to the wall. Frankenstein was going to kill him. Make him clean up the mess then kill him.

_Boom!_

The house quivered as the room pressure suddenly dropped. Streamers fluttered to the ground as balloons popped. Yep. Frankenstein was going to kill him.

[-] [-] [-]

"Frankenstein?"

"Yes, Master." He quickly withdrew his powers, but it was already too late. The invitation had disintegrated in his hand.

**CoA**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 17)<strong>

"_They're here!" _Tao spoke into his earpiece as he monitored the guests from a nearby tree. The yellow dots flicked across the computer screen at a speed too slow to be interesting. _"Initiating Mission: Birthday Surprise."_

"He gave out the invitations. It's not a surprise."

"_M-21!"_

"Alright, fine." M-21 crouched behind a cluster of bushes.

"_They should be in your vicinity in one minute."_

"Target in sight." He confirmed. "I know who the uninvited guess is."

"_Oho! Who is it?" _

"That redhead clan leader."

"_Rozaria?"_

"You know her name?"

"_She's the one that fought Seira!"_

"Well she's with the yellow haired guy."

"_Karias. He fought Regis."_

"Moving to intercept them." M-21 stood and walked to the middle of the path. No need for secrecy if Regis wasn't with them.

"_Be careful."_

"Haa…" Karias tugged at his hair. "I can never keep this one strand of hair in place."

"Stop playing with it." She slapped his hand away. "That is an annoying habit."

"Do you think so?" He dropped his hand to the side. "I think we should be there pretty soon. It can't be too much further."

"Like I thought, you don't know where you're going."

"You've never been there, either."

"Excuse me." M-21 announced his presence, but the clan leaders seemed to already know he was there. "Welcome to Regis' birthday party. Please follow me."

"_OH!" _Tao laughed into the earpiece. _"I didn't know you could be so polite!"_

"Of course I can be polite."

"Ah, yes…" Karias fell in line behind him. "You are one of _his _enhanced humans?"

"Yes."

"_You're being rude, M-21! Hurry up and introduce yourself."_

"There's no need ."

"Okay?" Karias glanced at Rosaria. "No need for what?"

"_Done with being polite? You're going to offend them."_

"It's nothing like that."

"Like what?" Rozaria asked this time.

"_I think you are offending them. Just introduce yourself."_

"Sop bothering me and just let me handle this."

"What did you say?" Her voice sounded strained. "Stop bothering you?"

M-21 stopped. The clan leaders. Did they think he was talking to himself? No, they thought he was talking to them. He ripped out the earpiece and held it in his palm. How should he explain this? "I, uh, was talking to Tao. Hold that up to your ear. He'll explain."

"_Hello!"_ Tao cheered through the earpiece. _"My friend here isn't very sociable. I will explain everything once you arrive at the mansion."_

[-] [-] [-]

The mansion was dark. It was better that way. The darkness allowed his mind to prepare for the gaudy display that was sure to assault his master's home. Judging from Tao's nervous laughter, it must be a disaster. And if that's not enough, now he must hide in the shadows and shout at Regis when he enters the room. This is for Master. Frankenstein reminded himself time and again. Master agreed to this. His commands were absolute.

[-] [-] [-]

"I will make tea. Please go ahead." Seira darted into the kitchen, leaving Gejutel and Regis alone.

"Regis, the lord has made a decision on your first assignment."

"I will study to become a clan leader like you." Regis pushed open the door to the formal dining room. "That's what my assignment has always-"

"Surprise!"

The room burst into light. Regis shielded his eyes. Where was the light coming from?

"Happy birthday!" Tao sauntered over and snapped a cone shaped hat on his head.

"What are you doing?" Regis immediately pulled it off. "Why are there paper strings hanging from the walls?"

"You have to wear that on your birthday." Tao ripped it from his hands and shoved it on his head again. "It's a human tradition. I researched it."

"Then why aren't you wearing one?"

"Everyone else refused." M-21 answered with a glare at Tao. "Just take it off."

"Come on." Tao ignored the comment and pulled Regis toward the table. "Everyone sit down. We're going to sing."

"I'm not singing." M-21 sat down anyway. "Seira, we're ready."

Tao turned off the lights. "Happy birthday to-come on, you guys! You have to sing. That's what you do at birthday parties."

"Tao," Takeo interjected, "no one knows that song."

A room filled with nobles and enhanced humans. No one would know the song except Frankenstein, and from the glare he was sending, he did not want to perform a duet. Tao sighed. "Ah, okay."

Seira pushed the glowing cake into the dining room on a cart.

"Why is that on fire?" Regis stared at the cake in confusion.

"It's a human tradition." Tao grinned. "You blow out the candles."

"Then why set it on fire to begin with?"

"Just assume everything tonight is a human tradition."

"I blow them out?" Regis stood and carefully blew out each candle. "Humans have strange traditions."

"Just wait until we get to the party games." Tao flipped on the lights again. "But first, cake!"

[-] [-] [-]

"The enhanced humans you collected are very strange." Gejutel picked at his slice of cake with his fork. It was sweet. Too sweet. "But Regis seems to get along with them well. It surprises me he is able to befriend the same kind people who killed his father. He has grown quite a bit."

"Yes, he has grown. He is aware they were uninvolved in that incident."

"It seems he will be in your care a little longer. The lord has asked for him to serve as an ambassador to the Noblesse. Raizel-nim agreed to her offer, and I will approve of this assignment. Is that what you wanted?"

"I didn't want anything for myself." Frankenstein set his fork on his plate. "This has always been for Regis."

"Hmm." Gejutel sipped his tea. _Mint_. "That is oddly honest for you. It makes me think you have something planned."

"Perhaps you should try a little honesty as well?"

"I'm in no mood for your games, Frankenstein. What are you trying to stay?"

"Gejutel, just tell your grandson what you want." Frankenstein allowed him a moment to process that thought and turned to his master. "Would you like another slice of cake?"

"Yes." Rai's eyes widened at the offer. "Do you know how to make this as well, Frankenstein?"

"I do." Frankenstein answered begrudgingly. He couldn't lie to Master. "I will buy the supplies for it when we return home."

"As expected." Rai nodded and started his second piece of cake.

"Gejutel, there is one thing I wish to know."

"What is it?"

"Who did you invite my master to the ceremony without my knowledge?"

"I sent him a message on his cell phone." Gejutel stated proudly. "What is a more impressive invitation than a message through human technology?"

Frakenstein didn't try to hide his laughter. "Gejutel K. Landegre, there is nothing more informal in the human world than being invited by a text."

**CoA**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 18)<strong>

"Presents!"

Takeo passed out the gifts at Tao's command. "This was a surprise for everyone so we bought the gifts for you."

"Takeo paid for everything." Tao took a long, flat box and dropped it on the table in front of Regis. "Open this one first."

"Because you stole my wallet. I had no choice." He set the remaining gifts next to Tao's present and lowered his voice as he leaned in beside Regis. "But don't worry. I used his credit card to buy everything else."

Regis nodded, resisting the urge to ask what a credit card is.

"You have to shake it and guess what's inside by the sound." Tao grabbed one of the boxes to demonstrate.

"That's Christmas."

"Karias?" Regis asked, surprised.

"You only shake Christmas presents." He coughed into his hand as everyone's eyes fell on him. "I do know a little about human traditions."

"Go on and open it." Frankenstein encouraged with a smile, but his expression seemed threatening.

Regis carefully removed the wrapping paper, folded it nicely, and set it on the table. There. No mess. He quickly checked to see if Frankenstein was satisfied. By the lack of haunting aurora, it must be okay. The present was a box he recognized. A game the children often played, and most of the other boxes, guessing by the size, must be the same.

Except one. One was much smaller than the rest. He reached for that one next and neatly added the paper to the pile. "This is one of the devises you use."

"We thought you could use your own cell phone." Takeo explained. "It was M-21's idea."

"M-21, thank you."

"I just thought we should keep in touch." M-21 ruffled Regis' hair with his hand. "Elegant kid like you needs a cool looking phone, right?"

"Yes, it is 'cool.'" Regis smoothed his hair with his hands.

"Heh."

"What is it?" He crossed his arms and prepared for a counter attack.

"You're an adult now, right? I bet that's your first phone."

"What if it is?"

"You don't even know how to use it, do you?"

[-] [-] [-]

Frankenstein stood and walked out of the room. It was enough that his master's house was covered in horrible, cheap decorations. He didn't need to listen to this, too.

If they had asked him, he would have done this properly. After all, his master did wish to attend, and a party should be worthy of its guests. But this pathetic, thrown together, unorganized mess fell far below that standard.

He stepped into the yard for a little fresh air. A long walk around the lake, and he should be able to calm himself enough not to need Master's reminder to keep his powers in check. This was for Master's sake.

Those three went behind his back. They would pay, but it would have to wait. Just breathe the night air and try not to think of the disaster inside. Frankenstein closed his eyes. Don't think of the embarrassment such a humble party would be compared to the grandiose ceremony that it followed. Worse yet, they invited clan leaders. Friends, true, but clan leaders nonetheless.

His shoe tapped something hard, and he opened his eyes. Was this a shooting range? Those three couldn't conceal the disaster inside the house. They had to take over the yard, too? Oh, they will answer for this. But first, a run. A few laps around his master's land should be calming, and it would give him plenty of time to consider their punishment.

[-] [-] [-]

"Why didn't you invite your unni?" Rosaria draped her arm across Seira's shoulders and pulled her away from the others as they walked toward the party games.

"I only invited those close to Regis that could be trusted around the enhanced humans."

"Are you saying I am not close to Regis or that I can't be trusted?"

"Both."

"Seira, you are certainly honest." She flicked her hair over her shoulder with her hand. "You should have known Karias would need someone to look after him. Of course, I would have to come. Especially to an elite private party hosted by _him_."

"What is this?" Regis picked up a Nerf gun and pulled an orange foam bullet from the casing. "Is this Takeo's weapon? It doesn't seem very effective."

Seira also took a weapon from the pile. She was still Regis' guardian even if it was just for one more night. They would fight this last battle together.

Karias grabbed one of the toys and shot it at a tree. It missed. Rosaria sighed and followed him into battle.

"No. 2!" Tao chided while selecting his own weapon. "No powers!"

"Shouldn't that apply to everyone?" Take spun two pistols and smoothly slid them into his holster. "Besides, I don't need my powers to do that."

Tao tossed a gun at M-21. "You're in, right?"

"Yeah, I'll go along with it this time."

"Regi's grandpa, do you want to play?" Tao held up a foam missile launcher and hoped it looked tempting.

"No, I haven't played this game before." Gejutel declined with a wave. "I couldn't do it well."

"You'll never learn anything that way." M-21 offered his own gun to the noble. "That kid over there, he tries new things all the time. He doesn't do it because it makes him look good. He's classy enough that it doesn't matter. He does it because of the people he's with."

Gejutel took the weapon from M-21 and rotated it in his hands. Humans were very interesting. Regis would learn much from them.

**CoA**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 19)<strong>

Orange bullets littered the ground. Frankenstein glared at the grass. The others prated while they shot at each other, and his own master, too, was involved. He released his breath slowly, calmly. He would protect his master.

Rai held the gun in the middle of the clearing. He didn't move. He didn't shoot.

And then it happened. A stray bullet zipped across the clearing. Frankenstein caught it immediately.

"No powers!" Tao's voice rang from the forest. It was repeated by several others.

No powers? He reduced his strength to that of a normal human. He didn't need powers to protect his master from this. A bullet bounced off his back, and he spun to face his assailant. "Gejutel K. Landegre."

"Frankenstein." Gejutel looked at the gun. He had used only the one shot. "Humans have such interesting ideas of entertainment."

Frankenstein grabbed the missile launcher from the ground. "I will show you just how interesting humans can be."

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, Master?" He froze and waited for his master to command a cease fire.

"He attacked you from behind. Such behavior is not suiting of a noble." Rai held his weapon delicately. "Remind him until it is done."

"Yes, Master." Frankenstein smiled. He would not need his powers for this.

[-] [-] [-]

"Thank you for inviting us!" Karias graciously accepted the party favor and opened the bag. It was… "Yes! I got a flashlight!" He clicked the button. On. Off. On. Off.

"What else is in there?" Rozaria glared at the gift.

"Sweets, a stick that glows, a few small toys." Karias shook the bag and pulled out a plastic circular object. "And a ring. Would you like this? It's red."

"I'm not jealous just because there wasn't an extra gift for me." She crossed her arms and looked away. "You don't have to offer it to me to make me feel better."

"I just thought you'd like it since it's the color of your hair." He handed her the bag. "We can share the gift. You keep that part, and I'll keep the flashlight."

"Karias?"

"If you want the flashlight, I will share that with you as well." He sighed longingly. "I understand. It's a very impressive gift."

"Karias?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Ah… yep."

[-] [-] [-]

"Regis, a word." Gejutel waited at the entrance to the mansion.

"Yes?"

"I will tell you the details of your assignment from the lord."

"I'll be staying here with you."

"No, Regis, you will stay with Cadis Etreme Di Raizel-nim. The lord has asked for you to serve as an ambassador to him, and he has agreed to this. You will still become a clan leader, but this will also be a priority for you."

"I hear and obey." Regis whispered.

"I expected you to be pleased by this assignment. You seem disappointed."

"No, I am grateful."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to stay with them, but I also wanted to stay with you."

"Regis, I also wanted you to stay with me." The confession surprised him. He had said it so easily. Gejutel looked at the boy. "It has been a few years. I suppose I can wait a few more. Go, stay with the humans."

"Clan leader, I… thank you."

"And Regis?" He hesitated. Was it a mistake to follow Frankenstein's advice? "You have done very well so far. I expect much from you."

"Three years. I have three years until I graduate from the human school. I will return then."

"Goodnight, Regis." Gejutel fled. It was shameful, he knew, but that was all he could say. He held back the words that hung on his lips. _I'll be waiting._

**CoA**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming of Age (Part 20)<strong>

"I want everyone involved in this ordeal in front of me now." Frankenstein waited as the three enhanced humans formed a line before him. "You have gone behind my back. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"It was my idea." Tao spoke first but was quickly interrupted by the other two.

"I went along with it."

"Yeah, it's my fault, too." M-21 agreed with Takeo.

Seira joined the line followed by Regis.

"Seira, you too?" Frankenstein sighed. "Regis, go sit down. I know you were unaware of anything from the start."

"They threw this party for me. Clearly I am also responsible."

"And you were also involved, weren't you?" M-21 met Frankenstein's gaze. "You handed out the party favors we made. You added to them, didn't you?"

"Oho!" Tao swung around to see M-21. "Is that where Karias' flash light came from? I didn't pack that."

Rai finished his tea and set the cup on the saucer. He rose from his chair.

"M-Master!"

"I gave my permission."

"Everyone dismissed." Frankenstein sighed again. If even Master was involved then there was nothing he could do. "We will leave in the morning. You three have the mess cleaned up by then. Miss Seira, will you be accompanying us?"

"I will."

"What, Seira? You're coming?" Regis shouted and quickly lowered his voice to a more refined level. "But you're not my guardian anymore."

"Regis, are you forgetting Seira is a clan leader?" Frankenstein asked, but he didn't wait for the answer. "She is allowed to travel as she desires unless the lord summons her."

[-] [-] [-]

Three more years? Gejutel smiled at the thought. That is all Regis would be able to stay. He ages so slowly. The humans would simply out grow him, and he couldn't stay with them much longer before they would realize he would remain a child. Then he would return to learn how the be a clan leader.

_Beep_

_Gejutel K. Landegre,_

_The enhanced humans have given have given Regis a cell phone. I have sent you his phone number. I have also sent you the reply to the lord's letter. I expect you to explain it to her. The first box is for you, and the second box is for the lord. Someone as prestigious as yourself should find it simple to comprehend._

_Sincerely,_

_Frankenstein_

Gejutel opened his box. _Microwave ovens use non-ionizing microwave radiation…_

[-] [-] [-]

_Frankenstein,_

_Have you still not tired of your games? _

_Sincerely,_

_Gejutel K. Landegre_

**CoA**


End file.
